Great Sea expansion pack ideas/PvP
Return to the main article The Great Sea is a giant ocean, between Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms. It contains numerous islands, as well mysterious secrets to explore. Now, the Great Sea is filled with pirates, as well as enemies from the Horde or Alliance to fight. This causes conflict constantly on the high seas. The point of having the cannons and other battle-like equipment on your ship is to be ready for battle. You would have to be flagged to get into conflict, like normal PvP on PvE or RPservers, which would flag your ship. Guild ships cannot be attacked for obvious reasons. The ship would act somewhat like a mount, but with combat abilities. If the ship is destroyed, you would all go into the ocean, and if you are not near land, you would die of fatigue eventually. The ships would not be destroyed for good, and you could summon it like a mount. You must be level 40 or higher to get anything besides a rowboat. You can buy the rowboat at level 1 if you have enough money (40 gold). You cannot reach the bottom of the sea by submarine because animals of myth are down there to sink any curious adventurer, watch out for sharks, giant squid, the kraken or even maybe the best of them all, Nessy! Ship Upgrades - Instead of buying different kinds of boats you get one basic boat, and you can add different things to it weapons, armor, sails, a mast, engines, oars, beds (allows rested EXP to be gained on board), trade stations (allows you to turn the ship into a portable shop linked to the ocean wide auction house that is also linked to the Steamwheede auction houses, and repair your weapons/armor your ship), emergency boats, repair stations. * Mast Scout (sailboat, and battleship). Allows your ship to detect humanoids, beasts, and other ships. This also allows the placement of a Flag (like a tabard but for a ship instead). Some flag types can give very minor bonuses I.E. mageweave flag +5 spirit bonus (this affects the ship and its crew) and can be enchanted. It also adds a crow’s nest, which a player can get in action by clicking the main mast. * Fasten Sails/Engine Blast (requires sail boat or better). Gives the Boat a short 20-second burst of speed allowing the boat to go twice as fast as the boat’s normal sailing rate. * Cannon Blast (requires a juggernaught/naval battleship or better). A weak AoE blast increase from the forward cannons of the ship. * Call to Arms (requires battle ship better). A macro that would play a text and voice message saying something along the lines of: “All hands on deck!” “Man the cannons!” or “Enemy ship Ahoy!” This message would usher people to the siege cannons located on the floor beneath the deck. * Harpoon (available to all boats except rowboat) A snare ability that when fired deals moderate damage (nothing spectacular) but if the boat is bigger than yours, it pulls your boat right to them and stuns their ship for a few seconds, if its size is more then it will slow down by x% and you will move x% faster until you catch up with them. This ability must be learned from a boat designer. And nothing happens except they cannot turn invisible or dive if the size is the same. * Weapon upgrades - allows your cannons to deal more damage, attack faster, adds an larger area of effect or just more powerful of one. * Metal Plating - increases the armor value of your ship by x, the hp by y, and durability of the hull in general by z, different levels increase it higher. * Oars - very handy but useless unless you have a friend who won't mind just sitting under your ship. Increases speed by number of oars you have x 5% I.E. if you have 2 oars and a friend willing to sit under while you and your crew kill other ships, you get a 10% speed increase. One person can only use 2 oars at a time. * Crew – hire a crew of pirates or royal guards that are made of NPCs and will guard your ship while under attack and patrol your ship. Upgrade your crew’s armor and weapons and give one out of three a bow. (Cannot board other ships, or use cannons.) Each time you buy this upgrade it trains five men, only five upgrades. You can also upgrade them from normal mobs to rare spawn, to elite guards. * Repair Kit - if used on your ship allows +x% hp regeneration and plus 1/2x% hp regeneration while in combat and restores y durability over z seconds. Higher levels allow better x's y's and z's some even allow temporary buffs to be placed on your ship. Only engineers can make and use these kits. * Beds – only for juggernaughts and navy battle ships. Puts beds in both lounges. Gives a rested bonus as if you were in an inn. To summon your boat you must approach or be in a body of water your boat is capable of being in and use the summon boat item (similar to a mount). All boats can be summoned near shallow water except for the battle ships. All boats (excluding the row boat) follow a similar control system. To get on your boat you would have to move your mouse over the boat and right click when the action symbol appears. For passengers to board, the owner/captain of the boat must agree through a pop-up window. The captain will be able to kick anyone he pleases out of the boat at any time. For a passenger to exit the boat you can simply just jump off the edge or right click your portrait and select exit boat (by doing this you will be dropped into the water near the boat as if you jumped or sent to where there hearthstone is set). Passengers will be free to move around the deck of the boat as they please. When a passenger enters a boat you enter a crew very similar to the party and raid systems. You can be in a crew and in a party at the same time. When passengers enter the boat a miniature portrait of the player (about 1/5 size of normal) would appear on the top of your screen for everyone else on the boat. The portrait would enlarge and show the players name and info when you move the cursor over the portrait. By right clicking the characters portrait you will be given some options. The options would be: * Promote to mate (if the passenger is already a mate then it would say: Demote). Mates would be allowed to steer the boat when the captain is not. * Kick off ship Kicks the passenger off the boat and into the water, or makes them hearth. * Whisper, invite, duel etc. Steering the boat would be fairly simple. If the captain or mate goes up to the steering wheel and action clicks it. The action casters view would change from his/her character to the boat. Seeing how boats are large, your view will be noticeably zoomed out (you can zoom in if you like). Durability Your ship has a set amount of durability, if it reaches 0 it sinks and you can’t summon it until it is repaired. If you have a repair kit and you own the ship it self, it will repair itself in time, until it gets to 100% durability. Equipping your ship When your ship is summoned select it then right click its portrait. One of the options would be: Equipment. Select equipment. This will bring up a screen similar to the character equip screen with a picture of your ship, armor, strength, etc. It would also have slots along the sides where the characters helmet, legs, chest, feet, slots, etc. would be. In these slots there would be a slot for cannons (sub slot for ammo), armor, sail, etc. Crew Crews are like a second guild. They have a name, do instances, and have many players, ECT. Usually the ranks would start out: Captain, then 1st Mate, then 2nd mate, then Mate, then Swashbuckler. You can also rename these ranks, exactly like a guild. The only difference between this and a guild is that in battle ships, you must be in the same crew as the owner of the ship to man the cannons, or use the steering wheel. If you are not in the crew however, it does not take up a spot in the max holding capacity. In transport ships it still does though because if you go to player vs. player, you will have your boat sunken nearly instantly. When your ship is summoned select it then right click its portrait. One of the options would be: Crew. Select crew. This will bring up a screen similar to the guild data screen with the same data showing. Also there is another tab on that that shows the people on your ship that is in your crew, exactly like a raid group screen but it is double the width because some ships can hold 80 people from that crew, not 40. Repair stations - Allows you to use various buyable resources to patch up your ship, yourself (possible secondary profession) and if supplies permit your crew may repair it too. PvP on the great sea is very similar to PvP on land. On a PvP server you and your ship and all of the crew will be automatically flagged by entering the great sea. On a PvE server you will have a choice to flag your ship. When you and your ship engage in PvP combat with an enemy factions ship, it wouldn’t be wise at all to try and take on the ship with your equipped combat weapons (unless it is a transport boat or a submarine). Ships would have the armor of raid bosses, (such as Ragnaros) making your weapons almost worthless against them. Instead it would be advised to use cannons. New merchants would appear in most major cities that would vendor boats supplies necessary for ocean exploration. Nautical needs in Booty bay for example, (its an empty shop right now) and they would be seen in other towns and cities on islands around in the seas. There could also be boat designer NPCs that you could pay to upgrade your ship/boat (similar to class trainers). Example: Cannon Blast rank 2, (upgrades forward cannon area of effect radius and damage) Dark iron cannons, (cannon durability) etc. As I have explained before to use a cannon action-click it. As soon as you have done this you would view a first person view from your cannon, making a limited firing area and adding more challenge. From here you would click where you want the cannon ball to strike. The cannon balls do a fair amount of AoE damage, but it does take a 2 seconds for it to shoot the cannon, then another few seconds depending on how far away the target is, giving the target time to evade the attack. By destroying an enemy’s ship you and your crew would be rewarded with a ton of honor, making your efforts worth it in the end. When a ship is destroyed everyone on board is stuck on the ship while it sinks, you may try to swim out of harm, but most likely you would die of fatigue unless you have the escape ships upgrade. By leaving your crew while in PvP you would receive an honor penalty, and you would die of fatigue eventually. Bloodsail Buccaneers The Bloodsail Buccaneers often patrol the seas, they are highly aggressive and will often try to board a ship. They are found in the sea from Kalimdor to the Eastern Kingdoms. The vessels of the Theramore Marines and Steamwheedle Cartel Battle Ships will attack Bloodsail Pirate vessels. Theramore Marines The Theramore Marines patrol the waters as well. They will automatically attack any Pirate vessel, however to players they are neutral and will only attack IF attacked first. They are located only near Kalimdor in First and second level seas. Northwatch Hold The Marines here attack pirate and Horde vessels. They are loacted in the barrens often attacking Racthet. Steamwheedle Cartel The Steamwheedle, not wanting to be left out is in this as well. Boats from Ratchet, Gadzten, Booty Bay etc. All are in the Seas, their aggressiveness level depends on the captain, if, for example the captain is at War with Ratchet, the Steamwheedle Boats will attack him, if the Captain is neutral, they will not do anything to you, if you are friendly they will assist you. Steamwheel boats are found in all levels of water near both the Eastern Kingdoms and Kalimdor. The Steamwheedle Port boat goes to Undermine. Alliance the Night Elves, Humans, Dwarves and Gnomes all are in the waters of World of Warcraft. The Night Elves patrol in Northern Kalimdor, the Dwarf and Gnome ships all patrol near Khaz Modan and the Humans can be seen between the seas near Elwwyn to Duskwood. The Draenei have boats in Western Kalimdor, and the Pandaren in the Great Sea. Alliance boats assist Alliance Player-controlled boats and assault Horde player-controlled boats. Horde the Orcs, Trolls, Undead and Tauren are in the seas as well. The Tauren, Orcs and Trolls patrol the waters of Central and some of Southern Kalimdor. The Blood Elves have boats patrolling around Quel’Thalas, the Naga in the Great Sea. The Forsaken boats patrol Lordaron with some other Orc boats and like the Alliance they will assist boats controlled by their own Faction, and assault boats of the Alliance.